Question: Michael has 4 pomegranates for every 14 eggplants. Write the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:14$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 14$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{14}=\dfrac{2}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{7}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.